This invention relates to cloth slippers, and in particular to a novel construction and a method of making such cloth slippers.
In the past, most cloth slippers have been made from specially shaped blanks requiring special manufacturing processes to prepare the blanks. Where a generally rectangular blank has been used, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,505, issued on May 19, 1936, to K. F. Woerle, the heel portion has been left open and snap fasteners have been used to temporarily hold a slipper shape.